


[Podfic] The Frost Over Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bad Things Happen To Carlos, Cecil Might be Human or Inhuman, Episode: e036 Missing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is not invited to tea and there will be consequences for attending.</p>
<p>Written by: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/pseuds/Dangersocks">Dangersocks</a><br/>Read by Ali Camille</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Frost Over Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Frost Over Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111199) by [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/pseuds/Dangersocks). 



**Reader's Notes**

This podfic was a long time coming. I have to offer a sincere apology to both Dangersocks and Maiden of the Moon for how long this took me. So many things in real life just got in the way, but I have finally done it! I had a lot of fun- this AU is absolutely amazing, and the way these stories are written are so fun to read. It's beautiful and just slips off the tongue. Thank you so much for letting me read this out loud to myself into a microphone for the sake of art. Please leave feedback on Dangersocks' original work!

**Listen and Download:** [mediafire MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hcos9okk0sqzaqn/The_Frost_Over_Flowers.mp3)


End file.
